The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem and the understanding of the causes of a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section may merely represent different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Devices accessing cellular and data networks typically are limited to using the services of a primary network provider with limited coverage areas. When a user leaves the coverage areas, the user is often compelled to pay enhanced charges for roaming. The subscriber identity module (“SIM”) typically limits a user from accessing networks with local coverage if the networks are not part of the core of the primary network provider. The primary network provider has specific access to the SIM, because the SIM has a secret authentication code, which may be any of Kis, Ks, or any other code typically kept secret between the manufacturer of the SIM or the wireless device and the networks to which the SIM or wireless device may connect. When referring to Ks in the specification, it is merely as an example of any secret authentication code. In this specification any reference to Ki may be replaced with K and any reference to K may be replaced with Ki to get a different embodiment. The Ks are provided when the SIM is manufactured and are protected by software such that the only entities with access to the Ks are the SIM manufacturer, the primary network provider and the internal software of the SIM.
This can make travelling very expensive, as a business traveler will often be outside of the traveler's primary network coverage area, and the business traveler will be forced to pay roaming charges. Roaming charges can be unnecessary if a local network is willing to provide coverage on an ad hoc basis.
Some have tried to expand the capacity of the SIM by allowing a second set of credentials to the SIM, hence allowing a device to access both the primary and secondary networks without paying roaming charges when in the primary or secondary coverage areas. Choosing the second authentication key by determining the credentials that are installed before the SIM leaves the manufacturer offers the user no choice as to the secondary network provider. Preventing ad hoc subscription and access in a place where neither the first nor the second networks have primary coverage imposes upon the consumer unnecessary roaming charges. It also limits the number of subscription options a particular traveler may have in a location. For instance, the subscriber may want to have an unlimited data plan in a certain area, or will only require coverage in a particular area for a week. People have also attempted to use roaming hubs to establish connections with local services, but roaming hubs do not provide a dynamic enough option to avoid roaming charges. It does not offer the user ad hoc connectivity at any location and limits subscription options.